In the memory arrangement, two banks of chips are arranged at two sides of a printed circuit board. The chips are protected by a pair of protecting sheets for preventing from collision and crack. The protecting sheets are made of metal material and buffer material of the protecting sheets is heat conductive material so as to have protection and heat dissipation effect.
In the prior art, the two protecting sheets are locked by screws or rivets. Since the assembly work is difficult, U shape clips are designed to assemble the protecting sheets. In one prior art, upper ends of the heat dissipating sheets are installed with buckling hooks or buckling holes for buckling two heat dissipating sheets. Then memory is adhered to the protecting sheets by heat conductive glues. Meanwhile, outer sides of the heat dissipating sheets are installed with clips. The hooks of clips and buckling holes of heat dissipating sheet are used to firmly secure the structure.
Since the hooks of the heat dissipating sheets have sheet like structures with an identical width. The buckling holes are slightly larger than the rectangular holes of the hooks so that in buckling, the two heat dissipating sheets easily fall out so that the memory is difficult to be adhered to the protecting sheets. Especially, after secured, the heat dissipating sheets easily move toward two sides so that the memory therein is separated therefrom. If the states occur frequently, the chips will be destroyed. Next, the prior art clips have a U shape. After the hook is assembled with the buckling holes, it is difficult to detach the clips.